


The Curse of Silent Screams

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Misao (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odd things have been happening in an average everyday high school after the disappearance of a student known as Misao who had been bullied by nearly anyone around her. Except some innocent souls who are chosen to avenge her and help her. Based on an RP with a good friend of mine, we only own our OC's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There had been odd things going on lately in the mind of a high school girl named Aki. She had many thoughts about a former student named Misao who mysteriously disappeared with no known other information. It had plagued her mind, even when she would be sitting in her school desk as she couldn't pay attention that well, however, the teacher seemed distracted by a girl with long dark pink hair with with a blue butterfly barrette in a traditional sailor-like uniform like the other girls as she talked with the teacher, Sohta.

Another girl was slumped across her desk. Her long straight black hair pooled on the desk, her lap and around her. Her face was covered by a curtain of her hair. She had finished all the work they had been set but had been so tired she was now asleep.

The pink-haired girl waited for Sohta to finish speaking with her before they would go to the front of the class and she would be introduced to everyone in her new homeroom class. She looked a little unsure and nervous and looked to the students who would become her 'future friends and classmates'. The black haired girl was still sleeping. She wouldn't wake up just yet.

"Atiko!" Sohta called the red-haired girl of the class by her full name, often nicknamed as Aki by the other students. "I want you to help Minka get around the school, make her feel welcome, show her around."

The black haired girl pushed the pencil off the desk as she woke up with a jolt.

"Uh..." the black haired girl groaned. She blushed slightly as she saw students looking at her. She coughed slightly. Her eyes had bags under them and her face looked pale.

"Have you fallen asleep again, miss?" Sohta glanced at the black-haired girl.

The new girl went to take her seat next to the girl known as Atiko and her best friend, Ayaka, who has a crush on the teacher and often tries to woo him.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Sohta..." the girl, who was called Naoko, said softly. She rubbed her eyes slightly.

"Try not to let it happen again, alright? Now that Minka's been acquainted, we can get on with the lesson." Sohta replied, then started to work on the board, talking with his class at what seemed to be a boring topic.

Aki seemed to be drifting as she had other things plaguing in her mind besides having to show the new girl around. Naoko took some notes, occasionally doing some doodles in the corner of her page. These doodles were of the girl Misao. She had been friends with the girl and was devastated to hear she went missing. However still like most girls she had a crush on Mr. Sohta, but she didn't care about the looks. Her violet eyes were sad, but she kept on a calm look.

Aki was very lost in her mind as she wasn't having her eyes on the chalk board like the other students which made Mr. Sohta approach her and challenge her about having the 'guts to ignore his lecture'. It didn't take too long until Sohta left the classroom to let the students go about their own business, mainly to jot down notes for the upcoming test. Since Minka didn't know anyone, she didn't bother talk to them or even make herself noticeable by them since she was a stranger.

The girl Aki who was supposed to show Minka around was talking with her best friend, Ayaka.

"Mr. Sohta has a new suit. Like, woah! Super suave!" Ayaka grins, looking like the girl with the crush she was.

"Ayaka, you have been talking about him all morning," Aki argued a bit with her best friend, but not trying to be mean. "Don't you ever get tired of babbling?"

"But he's such a lady's man... so, so nice, cool... the best!" Ayaka grins.

Aki couldn't help but roll her eyes, especially when Ayaka gushed like that about their teacher. Ayaka mentioned about how she had to use some hand cream and that as Mr. Sohta was a 'clean freak', if she kept her hands clean he may like her more. Aki shrugged off her best friend's eccentric natures and didn't really care, though she had not-so secret feelings for the boy Tohma in class.

Naoko sat with her arms on the desk and her face buried by them. She was mumbling something about 'Misao'.

Minka looked around the classroom and came up to Naoko. "E-Excuse me...? Are you okay?"

Naoko jumped slightly and looked at the new girl. "Oh... y-yeah, I-I'm okay..." she says quietly. She rubbed her eyes clear of the tears formed in her sleep.

"Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you..." Minka blinked.

Naoko shook her head softly. "No, you didn't disturb me... In fact, thank you for waking me up." she says softly.

"Y-You're welcome..." Minka attempted to smile at the stranger girl, then looked to the other students.

"Don't care she says, HA! You have no taste or eyes for men, Aki." Ayaka says, scoffing slightly.

Naoko barely smiled back, but that was due to worry. She looked over at Aki and Ayaka, glaring at Ayaka.

Aki looked back over to Minka after Ayaka left and decided to tell her who the other students were, remembering her responsibility. "Watch out for Yoshino." she whispered to the pink-haired girl.

"W-W-Why?" Minka asked nervously.

"Yoshino is a bully... I hate her..." Naoko says quietly. She opened a granola bar, needing the energy right then.

Minka decided to stay with Aki and Naoko, avoiding that girl.

Yoshino was talking with the boys around her. "There's been some spoooooky paranormal business going on at this school... I'm getting a little freaked."

"Eek!" Minka dashed behind a desk, feeling scared now.

"Paranormal my ass!" a blonde haired boy says. He didn't believe. And this was Tohma.

Naoko went closer prepared to scare Yoshino when the time was right.

Yoshino assured them it was all real. "The other day, a kid in another class got dragged away in the bathroom!"

"There was also the glass in the third floor hallway being broken from the inside." a green-haired boy named Kudoh added.

"Gotta be ghosts, I feel sorry for that kid." Yoshino scoffed, looking over shoulder, looking into Minka's eyes which scared the girl even more about having the horrible pain of being the constantly picked on new kid, she then looked back to the others before Naoka could be discovered.

Aki couldn't help but sort of eavesdrop to her classmates, but stayed at her desk with Minka to point out who the students were. Kudoh was calm and easy-going, a very mature youth, Saotome who was Tohma's girlfriend, and Yoshino was the leader of the bullies.

"What if it's Misao's curse?" Tohma asks, about the bad things happening.

"If it is Misao's curse, you'll be a victim Yoshino..." Naoko says, her voice dark and creepy. She glared as if right into the head bullie's soul.

Yoshino blinked, then turned to Naoko, folding her arms crossly at the mysterious girl in class. "Oh, grow up! It's been three months since your 'best friend forever' been's gone! It's over! Move on!"

Aki was impressed about Naoko going up to Yoshino like that, but she was worried about Misao herself.

"Misao?" Minka wondered who this Misao was or is. Was she an outsider like her and just moved away? Is that what Yoshino meant about the girl being 'gone'?

Tohma sent an annoyed look to Yoshino.

Naoko looked hurt a moment but quickly hid it. "I won't move on, not ever... Misao was like a sister to me and I know what you did to her Yoshino... so, I know you'll be a victim if it is her curse." she tells the girl.

Yoshino scoffed uncaringly towards Naoko. "Whatever did I do?"

"Yoshino..." Kudoh spoke up, a little nervous at first. "You DID bully Misao a lot."

Naoko got right up close to Yoshino and whispered in her ear. "You got someone to rape her... I'll never forgive you for that." she whispers, so only the girl in question could hear.

"Is that true?" Minka whispered.

Aki nodded a little nervously. "Yoshino is pure evil..."

Yoshino was stunned a little, then grew aggressive as always. "Well, everyone knows Tohma always screwed with Misao!"

Tohma frowned. That was wrong.

"No, she never did, " Naoko says darkly, enunciating each syllable of Yoshino's first name. She then moved away and turned to go back over to her desk.

Yoshino leaned back against the desk she stood in front of and filed her nails casually.

"I'm sorry you had to do that, Naoko..." Aki said softly.

"So, who IS Misao?" Minka asked, breaking in and wanting to know.

"Misao was a girl in our class... me and her were close like sisters, but after the... 'incident' Misao disappeared... I pray that she's only gone missing... if she's d-dead, I don't know what I'd do." Naoko explains softly.

Aki patted Naoko on the shoulder gently.

"Oh, my..." Minka's face paled a little.

Naoko sighed softly, gently. She looked back to the group to see Tohma talking to his girlfriend. She had a weird feeling, but it wasn't bad. Saotome was scared and clinging to Tohma. Yoshina scoffed about the 'lovebirds'.

"If you want... I'll be your friend..." Minka smiled nervously, deeply fearing rejection from both girls.

"Only if you want to." Aki told her delicately, seeing how frightened the girl seemed even though they were all high school students.

"I'd like that..." Naoko says softly. She blinked as suddenly it got dark. A feeling of familiarity ran through her and she started to tear up. But she was also mad at Yoshino, her friend was dead... ultimately because of her.

Tohma looked scared. "It's suddenly gone dark! It's Misao's curse!" He says, holding his girlfriend.

There was also a harsh rumble which Yoshino tried to shrug off and dismiss of an earthquake that happened to occur while the teacher was away. Aki let out a struggled scream.

"Akito?" Minka turned to the girl.

Aki was silent for a moment and was calling to Misao as she got out of her desk. "I can hear her speaking to me!"

Yoshino didn't look so tough now as she was shivering and worried about what was probably going on. Naoko looked around for the owner of the voice, looking almost frantic. She came close to the group.

"What are you on about, I don't hear a voice!" Tohma yells.

"I can hear her!" Aki cried out, then started to look very ill. She then seemed to had fallen in the middle of the floor in the dark.

"Oh, no! Should we call the nurse?" Minka grew frantic, unsure of what to do in this situation.

Naoko looked around. "We will, Misao..." she says softly.

Tohma looked freaked out. Minka put her palm on Aki's forehead and the girl was still knocked out. Yoshino's eyes widened at Aki's near comatose state, then merely narrowed her eyes and didn't pay much attention after that.

"Minka... is Aki okay?" Naoko asks from near the bully group. She knew Misao wanted Aki to help find her too.

Tohma looked scared, everything felt weird.

"I think she's unconscious," Minka breathed, very worried for the girl. "Does anyone have water or a fan?"

The other students didn't seem to and some didn't care.

"Does this school have a nurse?" Minka looked toward Naoko.

"Yes, the school does..." Naoko says softly. But no sooner had she said that the school shook again and the students were all transported into different places.


	2. Chapter 2

A rather adult looking boy was standing by the desk in the student office. Minka's scream was heard. Aki kept muttering and her eyes were slowly opening, but she couldn't see anything yet and she shut her eyes, shifting. The person stood there, waiting for the girls there to wake up. He looked at Aki and Minka calmly. Naoko shut her eyes, gasping as she felt herself shifting to somewhere else. Aki and Minka were finally more awake.

"So you're finally awake, luckily you're at one of the safest places." the man says calmly.

"Aki, are you alright...?" Minka asked the girl.

"Where are we...?" Aki saw new surroundings as they both sat up in the slightly dark room. "We were just in the classroom..." She saw a face she didn't recognize as ironic as that sounds since Minka was the new student. "And who are you?" 

"I am Onigakawa... I'm the student body president and you're both in the student meeting room." the person says.

"How did we get here?" Minka asked.

The person explained that the curse had made the school warp into another realm and all the students were in different places.

"Another world?" Aki grew frantic. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why would that happen?" Minka added, she just came to this school. This could not have been a regular occurrence.

"Misao's curse caused it, so find Misao and bring her peace and you should break the curse." Onigawara says.

Aki was a little worried.

"This school is haunted?" Minka grew nervous. "I don't even know Misao!"

Onigawara looked at them calmly. "That is the only way to break the curse." he says.

Aki still refused to believe it. "I-It couldn't be Misao...."

"Whatever happened may have changed her a little." he says.

"President Onigawara!" a voice called which made Aki and Minka jump. The source of the voice came a small girl with glasses, black hair tied with blue buckles, and had an outfit that resembled the girls'. She then panted as she had ran into the room. "Finally made it, I thought I was a goner!"

Aki and Minka were wondering who this girl was. If Aki didn't know, then Minka felt even more lost than she did.

"Miss Library." Onigawara greets.

Aki and Minka exchanged confused looks to Onigawara. 

"Who's that?" Minka blinked, she also wondered how another student was able to find her way into this room and be among them.

"The vice-president," Onigawara says. He looked at her. "You made it okay." he says calmly.

The one known as 'Library' due to her time always in the room nodded. 

"Are you okay?" Minka came up, maybe making another friend would be good for her.

"I'm fine, but everything's all messed up and gunked up and funked up!" Library became animated. "The foundation and everything is wrecked and I haven't been able to find any exits! Plus evil spirits are going and attacking people! I saw a student killed before my eyes! I'll never be able to eat hamburgers again, oh, it was frightening..."

Minka was really not sure about this school and looked terrified now. Onigawara nodded. Library finished her report to Onigawara and as he sent her off, she told the others to call her anytime and she went off to the library to do her favorite things to do away from other students. Aki looked scared, but compared to Minka, she seemed a little brave.

Minka bit her lip, looking incredibly nervous. "I want to go home."

Onigawara looked between them both. "No one will be able to go home until the curse is lifted." he explains.

Aki and Minka were silent and anxious about this.

"How are we supposed to undo a curse?" Aki asked the president.

"Find Misao and set her at peace." Onigawara says.

Aki and Minka were still confused, but then Misao's voice rang in their ears again. Did Misao wanted Minka to help too? 

"Misao... She's calling us..." Minka whispered.

"Mr. Onigawara, we'll find her together." Aki promised.

"Are you sure?" He asks calmly.

"W-We will." Minka agreed, though was scared about the school being full of evil spirits.

"Yes, because Misao is our friend." Aki added. 

"The library and here will always be safe, so if you need a respite or guidance you may come to these places." Onigawara tells them.

Aki and Minka nodded, keeping track of everything. 

"Where's the library?" Minka asked.

Aki could answer this one. "The second floor."

Onigawara nodded.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Minka asked before they left.

"Be careful, only you two and your friend can do it." he says.

Aki and Minka nodded, going out the student council room and into the hallway which looked normal so far. However, there were some dried blood stains from the next room over which was the principal's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Naoko saw Yoshino not far away and woke her up. Naoko sighed and actually slapped Yoshino's cheek, though not hard, to wake her up. 

Yoshino felt the slap and woke up instantly. "Don't you dare touch me!" she glared down at Naoko. "Oh, great... It's you! Of all the people I had to be stuck with!"

Naoko looked at Yoshino. "Look, I could've left you here, but I didn't..." she says, her voice low.

Neither noticed a scientist watching them from the doorway yet, a chainsaw strapped to his back. Yoshino only scowled at Naoko.

Naoko scowled back. "Fine... I'm going..." she says, turning around. She would find Aki and Minka and then go and find Misao. She gasped when she saw the scientist.

The scientist whipped the chainsaw off hid back holding it out threatening the two girls.

"What's happening?" Yoshino suddenly felt nervous twinges throughout her body.

"I-I don't know..." Naoko says backing up, accidentally bumping into Yoshino.

The scientist advanced a little. He was looking to see which one was better for his cause. Though the blackness had something familiar about her aura.

Yoshina glared down at Naoko for bumping into her like that, but looked nervous at the unusual man. "Look, we don't want no trouble!"

Naoko blinked at the scientist.

The scientist revved his chainsaw. "Which.... you... ...come... experiment." he says, not able to speak clearly except a few words.

Yoshino blinked, then shoved Naoko over for any possible use of experiments. "She does."

Naoko stumbled forwards.

The scientist had a plan and grabbed Naoko's arm, seeming like he was going to take her. "Go... downstairs..." he says to Yoshino, as if asking her to help him. He pulled Naoko along.

Yoshino nodded, then went to do that, then glanced back at Naoko with a sadistic smile before disappearing. Naoko looked worried. But she wasn't really, something was telling her the scientist wouldn't hurt her.

The scientist followed Yoshino down to the place with four lab tables. He looked at Yoshino "Test... arm-strap..." he tells her. He hadn't let her out of the room, he needed her 'help'.

Yoshino looked at the tables, then looked back to Naoko and the scientist. Naoko looked at Yohino with 'fear' and anger.

"Test... arm-strap..." the scientist repeats to Yoshino, revving his saw.

Yoshino understood that now and went to see the arm-straps and wondered what he had meant by that. Naoko watched. The scientist waited for her to put one on to test it. Yoshino scooted closer and had herself strapped in, she felt a little sick to her stomach now like something really bad was going to happen. 

Naoko was suddenly handed the saw and let go. The scientist quickly moved and strapped Yoshino fully in. He cackled crazily. 

Yoshina looked worried. "What the!?"

Naoko looked surprised. The scientist uncovered a table with an unconscious person on it. Especially since Yoshino was strapped down. He then set to decapitating the person.

Yoshina's face paled even more as this was happening right next to her. "Holy.... HELP!"

Naoko watched surprised, her eyes wide. She felt sorry for this random person.

The scientist soon finished, leaving an empty corpse. He looked at Naoko. "Stay... watch... I... back..." he tells her, before going off.

"Get me out of here!" Yoshina yelled.

Naoko stood looking at Yoshino. A shadow seemed to cross over her eyes. Her face had a sad but calm look. "Why should I?" She asks, quietly.

"Because you'd do the same for that friend of yours!" Yoshino cried out, not wanting to die.

"She begged you to stop, but you didn't... then you got that boy to de-flower her... why should I help you?" Naoko asks again.

Yoshino blinked before answering, then tried to sound obviously falsely sweet and serene. "I'll be your best friend from now on, I won't ever hurt you or her again... Now, p-p-please help me."

Naoko didn't answer, merely stepping back. Her face was still sad but calm.

"Get me out of this, wuss!" Yoshino demanded. 

"No... you will serve justice." Naoko says quietly.

Yoshina returned, looking angry with Naoko again. Naoko seemed to be listening to something Yoshino couldn't hear. Yoshino was very angry, if she were free, she'd pummel the life out of poor Naoko. Naoko looked calm, she knew Yoshino couldn't attack her, the straps looked okay. 

Yoshina glowered at Naoko, really not amused. Naoko gave a tiny smirk, not knowing the straps weren't very tight anymore. Yoshino was struggling to break free and get after Naoko for letting this happen to her. Naoko didn't notice the straps still, but covered her eyes to wipe away some tears. She could still hear Misao asking for help. Yoshino only glared at Naoko.

Naoko looked at Yoshino after wiping her eyes. "Justice will be served." she says calmly.

The scientist was on his way back, slowly, to check on them. Naoko looked shocked then as the strap undid at another struggle from Yoshino. 

Yoshino kept struggling to get free. "When I get out of here, you're DEAD!"

Naoko tried to back away, the straps hadn't been done tight enough. Yoshino was nearly free, ignoring the bloodied corpse next to her. The scientist disappeared a second. Naoko tried to defend herself. 

Yoshino got her arms free and glared at Naoko. "You little sissy!"

"Shut up..." Naoko says angrily. She tried to back away.

Yoshino now had to get her feet free and she was then going to pounce on top of Naoko and start torturing her despite promising to be good now. Naoko tried to get Yoshino strapped back, hoping to be able to. Though it was unlikely yet, the ankle ones were weaker.

Yoshino refused to be let down and left out, then got nervous as the scientist came back. Naoko struggled, but managed to tighten the ankle straps. The scientist walked slowly in, he was just checking up quickly before he would get a final bit he needed. 

Yoshino grunted in the tightness, then glared at Naoko. "What's he gonna do with me?"

"Dissect you." she says, moving to grab Yoshino's wrists. She tried to dodge the flailing fists.

The scientist came down the steps. Yoshino managed to give a punch in the eye to Naoko, which would most likely be her last. Naoko ended up stumbling away.

The scientist noticed this, knowing Naoko was trying to tie the girl back down, and zipped forwards and strapped Yoshino back down harshly. He then went to get the final bit he needed. "I... back... soon." he promises.

Yoshino now couldn't move at all.

Aki and Minka kept walking along until they found the staff room and there was a familiar blonde girl in the room. Ayaka was trying to get into the teacher's desk. 

"Ayaka!" Aki ran to her best friend. "Thank goodness you're safe!"

Minka slowly followed.

Ayaka grinned to Aki. "I'm trying to get into Mr. Sohta's desk now that he's not here..." she says.

"Oh, come on, there's no time for that!" Aki argued with her best friend. 

"Yeah, the school's in grave danger!" Minka added. 

Ayaka looked at her. "Look, he's not here, I want to see." she says. She managed to open the drawer and set to rifling through it.

Minka looked closer and saw some love letters for their teacher. 

"We have to go somewhere safe." Aki didn't have time for Ayaka's jealousy and status as being teacher's pet for Sohta.

Ayaka was ignoring her, angry at the love letters. Aki and Minka had enough of Ayaka's foolishness and decided to leave. When they came out to the hallway, there was more blood and a vending machine. 

There was also an odd letter with jumbled up writing on the bulletin board. One paper was dripped a little in red in the middle of the floor. Ayaka was still looking. 

Aki and Minka continued to explore, picking up everything they could that they may need later such as a bat or a fire extinguisher. They were in the boy's bathroom and found an odd turtle like creature going after Saotome and Tohma was standing far away from the two of them. Tohma was standing a little away from Saotome.

"We have to save her." Aki said after Tohma had ran away cowardly.

Minka wondered how, then and thought of using the fire extinguisher against the demon. There was a big poof of white in the air from the use of the fire destroying weapon before Saotome could be killed.

The demon disappeared, but it had killed Saotome. Saotome was drowning in her own blood, but covered by the white stuff. Both girls were sorry they couldn't save her, but at least the demon was gone. They had to keep going. Aki and Minka were getting close to the science lab as this was happening.

As the scientist was gone, Aki and Minka entered the room and heard the leader of the bullies crying for help. 

"That sounded like Yoshino." Aki spoke up.

"Maybe she's in here?" Minka added before they came down the steps to see who was in danger.

Naoko was breathing heavily, her hands over her eye. She looked at Aki and Minka, shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

Aki and Minka came over.

"Oh, you two, help me..." Yoshino breathed.

"Why is she strapped down?" Minka asked.

The scientist was on his way again.

"He's going to chop her up... Now, both of you need to hide..." Naoko whispers.

"What!?" Yoshino cried. "No, let them help me!"

"We need to hide!" Aki cried.

"Where?" Minka wasn't sure where to go.

Naoko looked at them. "The corpse." she whispers.

"We can't hide in there..." Minka winced.

"We have no choice... The only way we won't be found." Aki whimpered as she heard footsteps.

Aki and Minka then hid inside the decaying and bloodied corpse. It was no doubt the most disgusting thing to have ever had happen to either of them. Hopefully that scientist wouldn't spot them. Naoko stood up again calmly. 

She still had a hand over her aching eye. The scientist came down and then revved his chainsaw and hacked into Yoshino. He grinned crazily. Yoshino screamed to protest, tears streaming down her face. She really deserved this and no doubt the results were going to be not very pretty. 

Naoko was sad it had to be like this, but had a smile exactly like Misao's on her face. The scientist continued to chop into Yoshino. Yoshino squealed in pain as she was being decapitated and soon, there was blood everywhere like the other body. 

'Please don't find us...' Aki said to herself.

Soon everything went quiet. The scientist disappeared not to return for a while.

"You can come out, guys." Naoko says softly.

Aki and Minka came out from the corpse and were all bloody now. 

"Is he gone?" Minka asked.

"Yuuuck!" Aki got a look at herself and the new girl in school. "We gotta wash ourselves! Is there a shower in here?"

Yoshino was now dead, death by murder.

"Yes, he's gone... The showers won't work, but I know a place..." Naoko says softly. She had blood sprayed over her too.

"Oh, no, we forgot about saving Yoshino!" Minka realized.

"Oops." Aki giggled as they followed Naoko.

Naoko started to lead them outside. Aki and Minka followed Naoko outside the science lab and were outside the school now. Naoko led them to a well. She went down first. The girls kept following, feeling a little nervous about going to the well, but so far everything was okay when they came to the large body of water. 

Aki and Minka went next to wash away the blood and after they did, the water went from a clear, pure blue to the crimson liquid with some hints of horrendous black. Naoko also washed up. She had caught the spinning head and hugged it. It had disappeared, smiling.

Minka looked ahead and saw something. "What's that?"

"It's Misao!" Aki chirped. "We found her!" she went toward the box where the lost girl's head was and pulled it, but it had been only a severed head.

Naoko looked and let out an anguished cry taking the head gently, actually cradling it.

"What do we do?" Minka asked.

Aki shrugged. "I feel like Misao's head might be part of a puzzle we are to solve... Only, there's nothing really here."

Naoko cried softly but then gasped. "There was a heart in one of those cylinders..." she whispers. She was on her knees, cradling the head of her sister-like friend.

"Where?" Aki and Minka asked before they climbed back up the ladder.

"The lab... but, that computer needs a disk." Naoko whispers. She tucked her friend's head into her backpack gently.

"In the science lab?" Minka asked, a little lost.

"The lab where Yoshino was killed." she says quietly.

"Do you want to put it there?" Aki asked Naoko since she seemed to know more.

"That's where Misao's heart is..." Naoko says softly.

Aki and Minka bowed their heads, though Minka looked a little sick about them keeping the decapitated head around. 

"We have to keep the body parts until we collect them all." she says softly.

"Okay, just be careful with them around me..." Minka sounded nauseous. 

Aki put her arm around the girl. "We'll get through this together."

Naoko nodded. She sniffled slightly.

"It's okay..." Aki tried to soothe poor Naoko.

"No, it's not... but, I will get revenge for Misao..." she says softly.

Aki and Minka looked very concerned for Naoko.

Naoko looked at them. "Now let's go and find over parts of Misao's body." she says softly.

"Right, come along now." Aki went to climb out with Naoko and Minka.

"So icky and corpsey...." Minka muttered about Misao's disembodied head they found.

Naoko heard that and couldn't help but glare at Minka. The girls then climbed up the ladder out of the well and went along.

"Should we check on 'Miss Library'?" Aki suggested. 

Naoko looked confused.

"Make sure she's safe?" Aki added.

"Yeah, we left the school after all..." Minka said, rather trembling.

Naoko looked confused still, but followed the girls. Aki and Minka came into the school, nothing has changed dramatically yet, but they seemed to be able to go in and out of the school whenever they wanted despite being told strictly not to.

Naoko cradled the backpack gently to her. "Don't worry, Misa... We'll find you..." she whispers softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Aki, Minka, and Naoko walked across the halls to get to the school library. There was a bit more blood on the floor and it was so eerie for the hallways to be emptied during school hours. Their parents also must all be worried about them. Naoko looked around. She blinked as they entered the library. Aki went towards 'Miss Library' and talked with her and Miss Library seemed anxious about becoming friends.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, I'm just s-s-squeamish around dead bodies..." Minka told Naoko, hoping they weren't going to become enemies.

"It's okay... Just please don't call Misao that... Please." she says softly. She cradled the backpack still.

"I-I'm sorry..." Minka nodded. "She must've been a good friend to you if you're still close with her even if everyone else calls her a curse." 

Aki came over with Miss Library, smiling.

"You guys are my friends now, I feel so happy!" Miss Library cheered. "Oh, you two WILL be my friends too, right?"

"She was more than a friend... She was like a sister..." Naoko says. She then looked at Miss Library. "Yes, I'll be your friend too..." she smiles. She remembered a small girl called Aya who looked similar to her.

"We should call you something else though." Minka suggested.

"Yes, Miss Library is such an awkward name, no offense." Aki added.

"Well then, please, give me an easier name!" Miss Library called. "Yes, I want a marvelous name!"

"Novella?" Naoko suggests. Aya would be too weird for Naoko to call her.

"I-It's a wonderful name!" the library girl loved her new name, it was very fitting to who she was. "From now on, call me Novella!"

"We should probably get going now." Minka spoke up. "Right, guys?"

Naoko nodded. She gave a weak smile. "See you later." she says softly.

"Guys, if you ever run into trouble, please come visit me!" Novella called after them. "I don't know how useful I will be, but I'll do what I can do to help!"

The girls were on their way out through a special warp through the library and the hallway. On their way out, it was noticed there were notes on the bookshelves that Novella probably had not noticed. Naoko looked at the notes.

Aki took out a few lilies from the vase, they were very pretty. Minka thought it was odd there was a bed inside the school library. What was that for? Did Novella live here or something? Novella kept herself busy by arranging the books on the shelves. The notes told Naoko some things and how there were hints all around the school.

"Hmm..." she hums. She looked into a classroom.

The classroom was as empty as a ghost town in a true horror movie. There was a locker inside the room and there was moaning heard.

Naoko glanced at her backpack then went to the locker. "Hello?" She asks.

Aki and Minka noticed Naoko left and quickly went after her. The moaning grew stronger and there came out a demon in front of Naoko who looked very angry at her and was going to probably kill her. 

Naoko looked at it. She smiled softly. "You poor thing." she says softly.

The demon growled, but then whimpered to her, not hurting her. He had a questionable growl, but didn't attempt to harm the girl like he would to probably Aki and Minka if they had found him first.

"I'm looking for Misao..." she says softly. She reached out a hand. "I'll help you all too." she says softly.

The demon blinked at her and came a little closer outside the locker.

"Naoko, where are you?" Aki's voice was heard.

Naoko smiled softly.

The demon came closer to Naoko, gaining her trust and not harming her. It looked more like a mutated puppy than a deathly demon now. 

"Naoko?" Aki stepped inside the classroom and found here. "Oh, there you are... Thank goodness you're safe."

Naoko petted the demon's hand softly. She looked at Aki. Aki looked at the demon, her eyes widened and she screamed. The demon in return, screamed.

Naoko quietly and calmly quieted them both down. "Don't worry, everything is okay." she says softly.

"We all got separated... Minka and I noticed you were gone, so we decided to split up carefully and find you." Aki explained.

Naoko looked at her. "You shouldn't leave Minka... I have Misao." she says softly.

"I know, but Novella was with her, I thought they would go together..." Aki sounded sorry and hurt now.

Naoko hugged Aki. "But, you're a sweet thing..." she smiles.

"I'm sorry, Naoko... I guess I wasn't thinking for a minute," Aki looked down to the demon who was clinging to the black-haired mysterious girl. "Why isn't that thing attacking us?"

"He's my new friend too..." Naoko smiled.

"Oh..." Aki bent down to the demon. "Hello, little fella."

The demon settled down and cracked its face as if to smile at her.

Naoko smiled. "He was scared in that locker.... Can he come with us?" She asks softly.

"As long as you promise he won't eat us." Aki showed a friendly smile.

"You won't, will you?" Naoko asks sweetly.

The demon blinked, purred gently and shook its head.

"Great!" Aki chirped then.

"Good, Billy." Naoko smiled.

The demon then jumped into her arms, nuzzling against her.

"He's kinda cute even if he tried to kill us earlier..." Aki remarked.

Naoko hugged him. She still held the backpack too though.

"Want me to carry that?" Aki saw her hands were full with the demon and her backpack containing Misao's head.

Naoko looked at her. "No... I want to keep Misao..." she whispers.

Aki nodded once. "Okay, Nao, I understand."

Naoko smiled softly. She then followed Aki out. Aki and Naoko walked along. Minka seemed to had been coming down the hall just then and saw them. Naoko smiled a little. 

She walked over. Aki quickly explained to Minka that 'Billy' was good and wasn't going to hurt them. After meeting and settling that mess, the girls then decided to keep going. There was some distant shouting heard in another classroom after they left that one. Naoko opened the door and saw a locker, shaking slightly. The locker quit shaking when a familiar adult came out from the locker.

"Teacher!!" the girls called out.

"Thank goodness..." Sohta panted. "I'm beat, I passed out after that quake and I woke up in a locker! Naturally, it'd designed not to be open from the inside."

"Mr. Sohta!" Naoko had said. "Are you okay, sir?" She asks, she cradled both her backpack and Billy.

"I'll be fine," Sohta stood straight up. "This school is strange, I'm going to look around." he went out the door right away.

"Teacher, it's dangerous here!" Aki called after him, but he disappeared. "D'oh..."

Naoko looked at them. "Come on..." she says, following him.

The girls followed out the hall and as they left another doorway, Minka could've sworn there was a little girl that appeared just as they left.

"What was that?" Minka looked behind them, but they were in a new hall, so the allusion seemed to disappear.

Naoko was still following Sohta. Billy wiggled in Naoko's arms and jumped out, dashing off back to the room.

"Billy, come back!" Minka got worried about the demon now. She went after him and they were both back inside the classroom and saw him by the locker. "You shouldn't have run off from Nao like that and..." she then looked closer. "What's that?" she looked inside the locker and found something.

Naoko was busy following Sohta. "M-Mr. Sohta!" She gasps.

Aki was with Naoko and luckily the girl came back with the demon. 

"This hallway seems to be going on forever..." Aki sounded exhausted.

"Wait for us!" Minka called after them.

"It's a loop..." Naoko realizes. There was something stopping them from going on.

"What would happen if we turned around?" Minka asked as Aki saw that Billy had a locker key.

"We keep on coming back here..." Naoko realizes.

"We need to get out of here." Minka whimpered.

Aki stepped out the hallway's doorway and saw it was the room from before and not an endless hallway. "Hey, guys, look!"

Naoko looked. "Guys, I'm gonna go find Mr. Sohta." she says softly, a shadow crossing her face. She then ran off to get the teacher.

Aki and Minka nodded. Billy started to follow Naoko.


	6. Chapter 6

Naoko continued to run off. She checked the Staff Room first. There she saw Ayaka with Mr. Sohta. Ayaka pushed past her and headed off. Something told Billy to stay with the two girls. Billy went to Aki and Minka as they went along without Naoko, but not in any danger. At least, not yet... They decided to go into the staff room and saw four locked lockers. Remembering the locker key, Aki went up and unlocked the doors. So far there was nothing, but something pink and squishy soaked in blood.

"Is that a brain...?" Minka sounded queasy again.

Aki blinked. "Misao's brain!"

Naoko followed after Ayaka and Mr. Sohta. They were heading to the infirmary. She managed to grab Mr. Sohta's hand trying to stop him. Ayaka ran into the infirmary. Sohta had been in the infirmary and looked in surprise to see Ayaka, she must have been hiding from those horrible monsters. Naoko looked at the teacher, having been pulled along too. She saw Ayaka panting and gasping on the bed. She looked at the teacher darkly.

Ayaka looked at Sohta, not caring Naoko was there, "You killed Misao..." she gasps.

"Silence..." Sohta nearly hissed.

"N-No.... You even kept her hands!" She yelps.

Naoko looked with wide, tear-filled eyes. "What?" She asks quietly.

"Shut up, I mean it!" Sohta took out a sharp knife, glaring at the girl, then looked to Naoko. "You stay out of this! And you'll keep quiet if you value your life!"

Ayaka looked scared beyond belief. Naoko rushed at him, trying to get the knife away from him. Sohta growled and hit Naoko against the wall to prevent her from coming any closer to foil his evil plans he had been hiding from all his students. 

Ayaka gave a small scream. Naoko hit the wall by the bed Ayaka was on. She slid down it to slump on the floor. Her eyes were half open as she sat there dazed. Sohta got Ayaka to keep quiet just as Aki, Minka, and Billy appeared. 

"Ayaka, Mr. Sohta!" Aki called, relieved to see them.

Ayaka sat there trembling. She was desperately pleading in her mind for them to help her and Naoko. Naoko just sat there, staring through half-lidded eyes.

"Ayaka?" Aki looked worried to see her best friend in jeopardy, but at least she had the 'kind teacher' with her. 

"Calm down, the monsters are gone, girls." Sohta said assuringly.

Minka looked to Naoko. "Is she okay?"

"Bad scare." Sohta quickly informed.

Ayaka looked almost hysterical. She was breathing quickly and shortly.

"What happened to Ayaka, sir?" Minka asked.

"She was in a panic after being attacked by a monster," Sohta explained. "Naoko was so startled she got herself into a fainting spell."

Ayaka looked between them all, looking scared. Naoko blinked slowly.

"You guys were attacked?" Aki grew very concerned. "Ayaka, I told you to escape somewhere safe!"

Minka looked down to Naoko. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Ayaka was about to try and tell, but couldn't. Naoko was still dazed. 

"They have to stay here and rest," Sohta told the girls. "Don't worry, I'll be with them."

Aki looked hesitant, but trusted him to look after them. Minka looked nervous and worried as well. Ayaka shook her head violently. Naoko blinked again, a little faster this time. 

Sohta remembered something before letting the girls look around again. "I have some tranquilizer in the staff room, could you get it for me to help calm the girls down?" 

"Got it!" Aki promised.

"Be careful Naoko and Ayaka." Minka added.

Billy grew attached to Naoko, looking worried for her. Ayaka looked even more scared. Naoko's eyelids fluttered as she started to come round again. Minka and Aki left the room to get the medicine for Sohta.

"Well, well, well, now you wake up and your friends have left before they had a chance to save you." Sohta grinned darkly and stood over Naoko.

"Why get rid of you of course," Sohta proved to be slightly insane. "I never did like children that much... And you're right about me having a hand fetish, Ayaka..."

Ayaka went to kick him. Naoko looked worried for Ayaka and stood up slowly.

Sohta had grabbed the golden-haired girl. "Now, now, we wouldn't want you to have an accident, would we?" he sounded very scary now and took out his cold, iron blade he had hidden from Aki and Minka.

Ayaka gave a fearful yelp, trying to break free. Naoko waited for a chance to get him to chase her as she ran to get help.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sohta looked deathly to Ayaka, wielding his blade.

"Let me go!" Ayaka yelps. She struggled and tried to kick him again.

Naoko was still standing against the wall, but tensed to run away to get Sohta to chase her and so she could get help. Sohta growled, then he took out his blade and jabbed it against Ayaka's leg since it was the body part of hers causing injury to himself. Ayaka let out a scream of pain and fell down, clutching her leg.

Naoko took this as her chance. To draw his attention she shouted. "I'll go get help!" She tells Ayaka and started to run towards the door.

Sohta growled, leaving Ayaka alone to die in a puddle of her own blood and ran toward Naoko to capture her and keep her from squealing to Aki, Minka, or anyone else who may had been around. "Shush, girl..."

Ayaka wasn't dying yet, the wound had just made her unable to move yet.

Naoko let out a scared yelp and struggled against him. "Let go!" She gasps. After what happened to Misao, she was unwilling to let any man touch her.

Sohta firmly grasped Noako, but wasn't hurting her bad yet. "You were Misao's best friend, were you not?" he said, seeming to remember prior to the three months the myterious girl had been gone.

Naoko nodded, "Yes..." she admits.

"She won't let me hurt you... It's your fault she's gone, I bet, you tried to help her, but you couldn't..." Sohta looked very angry with Naoko. "You knew about all this happening, didn't you? She told you!"

Naoko flinched at the shouting, starting to cry about the fact she couldn't help, thinking he meant about when she was alive. "It's not my fault, I loved her like a sister... I would've done anything to keep her safe!" She cries.

"You're also behind her powers and warping the school, I bet!" Sohta growled.

Misao's voice rang in Naoko's ears and made the girl physically strong enough to either push or kick the teacher away, nearly knocking the wind out of him briefly.

"N-No!" She cries. She pushed him away and headed for the door again, reaching out with the hand with the bag in to open the door.

Sohta was able to be pushed away from Naoko while Ayaka wasn't moving at all. Aki and Minka just came then and were surprised to see Naoko up and about.

Sohta was able to be pushed away from Naoko while Ayaka wasn't moving at all. However, Sohta stood back up and felt different. "I think I have a better punishment than just hurting or killing you..."

Naoko just had her hand touching the handle. Her breath came in scared bursts.

"Why fight it?" Sohta had a crazed grin on his face. "We're both adults here, a lot of the girls love me, I'm sure you do, why fight it?"

Naoko dropped the bag but luckily, as Naoko didn't want to hurt the head of her 'sister', it landed on the door handle. She struggled again. "No.." she whimpers.

Sohta started by kissing her a bit violently. Naoko continued to struggle trying to scream, though the kissing muffled it. 

"You know you want it..." Sohta whispered rather lustfully.

"N-No..." Naoko cries. She knew slapping him would just enrage him and so instead tried to block him from being able to undress her.

Sohta was about to hold Naoko down and continued to take advantage of her, not seeming to care about any of the consequences. Naoko continued to struggle, but was soon restrained. She still didn't stop trying and wouldn't until it was too late to struggle against him. Sohta conquered as soon as Naoko was powerless and was able to take full advantage of her which might make her the envy of the female population of school if they weren't all in jeopardy.

There was a knock at the door. "Mr. Sohta?" Aki's voice called.

Ayaka stood up in her blood and managed to reach Sohta. She slashed him with his own knife. She knew Naoko had tried to get her saved and would now do the same for the girl. Naoko sobbed softly and had just enough time and energy to make herself decent enough to not be shamed too much.

Sohta hissed in slight pain and growled at Ayaka. He then grabbed his blade and tried to knock her down now and kill her.

"Someone, open the door, please!" Minka called.

Naoko went over slowly, shakily to do that. She cradled the backpack to her, sliding down the wall next to the sliding door.

"Mr. Sohta, there wasn't any," Aki came to the door, opening it, then gasped. "Ayaka!" she rushed to her best friend. "Ayaka, wake up, AYAKA!"

Sohta shivered. "I'm sorry... We couldn't protect her... Isn't that right, Naoko?"

Naoko glanced at him about to tell her friends the truth.

"A monster appeared and we couldn't do anything," Sohta said before Naoko could get a word in. "We couldn't protect her..." he sniffed.

"Don't beat yourself up like that." Minka coaxed.

"It's the spirits, they're to blame." Aki added.

Naoko flinched slightly, taking the time they were concentrated on Sohta and Ayaka to button up her shirt.

"Are you okay?" Minka was deeply concerned for Naoko.

Naoko looked at her, her eyes saying no. "Uh... I..." she starts, biting her lip.

Minka looked very concerned. "Those monsters must've hurt you worse than we thought."

"We have to bandage them up." Aki agreed.

"Hold on, before you go, here's something I found while looking around," Sohta willingly showed them Misao's severed hands. "She visited me the day before she went missing. She had something to talk about, but I was so busy that I didn't have the time to listen to her..."

Naoko looked at her friend's hands, her eyes widening. Her eyes filled with more tears. Liar... He was a liar....

"I'm not fit to save her, it's up to you." Sohta told the innocent girls, lying through his teeth, Ayaka and Naoko only knew the truth.

Naoko looked at Sohta, scared but with fire in her eyes. She gave Minka the bag with Misao's head in. 

"Run along, Naoko should stay here with me, why don't you two get to the nurse's office to save my injuries?" Sohta suggested. 

"Okay, stay safe." Aki said before leaving.

Minka took it and kept it close. "I'll protect this and her..." she promised to Naoko.

Naoko nodded quietly. She had hoped she could go with them. She shivered once they left. The girls had left.

Sohta grinned darkly. "I told you to keep quiet, you saw what happened to Ayaka, that could've been you..."

Naoko flinched at his words. She looked back at him. She would only need bandages to help the salve that would be needed to be put on her wrists. Sohta merely scoffed at her. Naoko glared and looked to the medical supply cupboard. She tried to go fast past Sohta as it was the clearest path to get to it.

Sohta couldn't move too well as he wasn't totally strong from Misao draining his strength to prevent him from possibly murdering Naoko. "Where you going?" 

Naoko bandaged her wrists after putting a salve on them to soothe the bruises. She grabbed some more along with the antibacterial stuff and looked at them and then him.

"Clean yourself up." Sohta huffed, glaring down at her.

Naoko wasn't sure whether to bandage him up. She did wash up down there a little though too. Sohta was still in a bit of pain and even had a little blood dripping. Naoko saw this and sighed softly. She shakily took the stuff over and prepared to bandage him up. 

"You didn't have to do this..." Sohta murmured to her.

"Before this happened and I found out you killed Misao, I liked you... you were kind, reliable and generous... a great teacher," Naoko explains. She then frowned "I do this for the nice man, before you killed my 'sister'..." she says.

"Let's face it, Naoko, Misao was a very disturbed soul, she had to go..." Sohta sounded cold, even if he was trying to gain sympathy for his heinous crime of murdering a student which no one knew about besides her and the victim.

"No, she wasn't... she was my best friend, my sister... you killed her," she says, finishing the bandage. She frowned. "I'll tell what happened when we get out of this." she says.

"Tell me what?" Sohta looked to her a little darkly, but was going to listen to what she had to say.

"I'm going to go to the police." she says softly.

"It's forbidden to leave the school," Sohta reminded her. "You don't know what kind of monsters could kill you... I could be doing you and those friends of yours a favor."

Naoko looked at him, "I meant when the curse was lifted..." she tells him. She started to get up to put the supplies away.

Sohta chuckled. "Good luck with that, little lady."

"They will lift it and you will end up in prison..." Naoko says. She put the stuff away and started to walk past him.

Sohta held Naoko back, refusing to let her go. "I wasn't always like this, you know..."

Naoko gasped as he grabbed her again, and shivered in his hold. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Settle down now..." Sohta growled.

Naoko closed her eyes and shivered still. "L-Let g-go..." she whimpers.

"No, I don't think I will..." Sohta challenged, pulling her closer towards him.

Naoko grasped his arm with both her hands.

"Naoko, what do you think you are doing?" Sohta demanded.

"P-Preparing t-to get your a-arm away if y-you try anything a-again..." Naoko whispers.

Aki and Minka were walking about to get some help for Sohta and Naoko. The girl's bathroom seemed to call the girls. The girls exchanged glances and decided to go into the girl's bathroom.

"Hello?" Minka called quietly as she cracked the door open. "Misao?"


End file.
